¿Por que me amas?
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Scarlet es una chica de 17 que esta embarazada, y sus padres la echaron de casa, así que viaja hasta una ciudad llamada Konoha para comenzar desde cero siendo madre soltera, pero pidiendo trabajo en un café de nombre Akatsuki, descubrirá que no esta tan sola como creía. OC y A/U "Es mi primer Fanfic así que denle una oportunidad onegai T T "
1. Comienzo

Este es mi primer Fanfic, la verdad es que es un poco extraña la trama, y con el nerviosismo de mi debut no me fije bien en los detalles de la historia.

Disclaimer: el personaje OC es de mi creación, lo demás es de Masashi Kishimoto, (si fuera mío Naruto no tendria tanto relleno y no habría matado a Itachi), es mi primer intento así que no sean tan duros.

* * *

Aún recuerdo cuando se enteraron mis padres, estaban tan enojados que arrojaron mi acta de nacimiento y todos mis documentos que comprobaban mi existencia a la estufa y la encendieron, podía sentir el llanto de mi madre detrás de mí, lamentándose sobre en que había fallado, como si fuera su culpa y como las palabras de mi padre herían mi dignidad como mujer, mientras tanto yo mantenía la vista inerte, razonando lo que había pasado y como en un segundo mi vida se venía abajo. Apreté los puños para propinarle un buen golpe a mi padre, pero este nunca llego ya que descargue mi ira corriendo hacia mi cuarto, sacando una mochila grande de mi armario y empaque lo básico, incluyendo ahorros de debajo de mi cama, ropa para una semana, unos dulces y una tarjeta de débito de mi bolsillo. Salí de mi casa aun con la sensación de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, e ignorando las miradas de los vecinos que sin duda habían escuchado la conversación con mis padres, me veían con desaprobación y decepción, era como si la niña prodigio acabara de meterse en problemas

Mis pies corrían a través de la nieve caía ya que apenas estaba iniciando el invierno, mis pasos se hacían más dificultosos, no sentía el frio por el calor que mi cuerpo tenia de tanto correr, pero empecé a detenerme y con ello el frio golpeo mi cuerpo y mis huesos empezaron a dolerme, mis músculos se paralizaban y la piel me quemaba, lleve una mano a mi vientre moviéndola en círculos, tratando de mantener a el feto caliente.

Irónico que mientras mi vida se estuviera desmoronando en el exterior, en mi interior una vida se creaba, desde el momento en que me di cuenta, decidí que lo amaría y cuidaría con todo mi ser, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de nada, la culpa era mía por ser una irresponsable.

Camine por muchas horas, subiendo y bajando por las colinas sobre las que estaban construidas las calles, hasta salir de la ciudad y encontrarme con la carretera, era un pueblo pequeño así que no tarde mucho. Tuve que cubrirme con una chamarra cinco tallas más grandes encima para que no se me pudiera ver mi cara, para que los hombres no se dieran cuenta de que era una joven huyendo de casa y por lo tanto una presa fácil para el comercio de humanos, cuando la gente me hablaba trataba de imitar una voz grave. Así llegue en dos días a el pueblo más cercano, pidiendo aventones a camioneros o a inmigrantes ilegales, pero los problemas que tuve, surgieron por la escases de comida, ya que los dulces no eran muy saludables y necesitaba algo mejor para los dos, además de los ligeros pero exigentes antojos que tenía y mis constantes idas a el baño. Decidí dejar a un lado mi orgullo y busque un hotel en un barrio peligroso, donde saldría más económico que luego pagar un hospital, además de que no preguntarían de dónde vengo y tendría comida saludable.

Al llegar a un edificio pintado de blanco, me di cuenta de que el lugar no era tan recurrido como pensaba, aunque había montones de drogadictos apilados en el piso de la recepción, una mujer de claros signos de cirrosis, de cabello pelirrojo enmarañado, dientes amarillos, y arrugas en la cara se asomó por el escritorio de al lado de la escalera, me dio una lista con un sujetador de madera , tome una pluma de al lado y comencé a rellenar los ovalitos de la hoja, tomando algunas referencias de mi amiga solo en los apellidos, por lo que quedo marcado en la hoja con tinta negra y letras extrañas "Scarlet Dreaven". Después le entregue las hojas y a cambio me dio unas llaves un poco oxidadas con un numero inscrito.

Subí un piso hasta ubicar la puerta blanca con mallugadas y los números de la llave en el frente superior de esta. Tome el metal y lo inserte en la manija.

Del otro lado había un cuarto sencillo, una cama con sabanas dobladas en donde van los pies y una pequeña ventana cuadrada que daba a la calle y un cuarto de baño con regadera. Un olor a crack invadía el ambiente, deje mi equipaje a un lado y abrí la ventana para que circulara el aire fresco y no le hiciera daño a él bebe.

"_Ese pequeño"_, me senté en la orilla del colchón sin sabanas, pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado a comparación de hace dos semanas, me sentía más madura, con miedo de enfrentarme al mundo tal y como era, esto era diferente a ir a la escuela, por lo menos allí tenías las lecciones de la vida en pequeña escala, pero en el mundo, cualquiera podría traicionarte, aprovecharse de ti, lastimarte e incluso matarte. ¿Había sido tan egoísta? Irme de casa, no decirle nada a el padre, tal vez lo era, pero de algo estaba segura, lo decidí una noche, no lo dejaría en una casa de adopción, no lo abortaría y menos lo abandonaría en un bote de basura, quiero hacer algo bien por primera vez sin ayuda de nadie, era el momento de hacerme responsable de mis actos.

Pero al menos había ideado un plan en el trayecto del camino hacia acá, mañana a primera hora iría a buscar un trabajo, y en cuanto obtenga mi primer pago lo gastare en un médico, medicina y en pagar el albergue. Me levante lentamente un poco cansada de mi columna y empecé a tender la cama, el olor era de detergente barato combinado con cloro, acomode mi maleta debajo y me dormí con la ropa puesta.

En la mañana podía escuchar a través de las paredes los sonidos de los demás, alguno tenía una discusión, otro apenas llegaba de la noche, era alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, no dormí casi nada por la paranoia que no estaba de más en aquel momento.

Me levante apresurada, tome una ducha de agua caliente que solo me duro dos minutos exactos, ya que ese era el límite de tiempo. Me vestí con una blusa de tirantes negra, una chamarra de color verde militar, unos jeans negros y mis converse negros, Salí del edificio, tratando de evitar que la gente me viera, y cubriendo lo más posible lo que podría evidenciar mi género, vi la hora en el enorme reloj de la pared junto a la recepción 6:30.

Camine por las calles del centro, en una zona común, preguntando en cada aparador de "se solicita empleado(a)", cubría todas las expectativas que se pedía, los empleados estaban más que encantados conmigo, el problema surgía en cuanto me pedían un comprobante médico, preguntaba si habría algún problema en mi estado, pero ellos solo me hacían una mirada reprobatoria o se retiraban y en el mejor de los casos solo me decían que no me podrían aceptar de manera directa.

Doce eran las veces en un solo día, iba por la treceava, cuando me detuve delante de una cafetería, vi hacia arriba para saber el nombre pero solo había un anuncio con letras rojas y una extraña nube roja diciendo "Akatsuki", el nombre me parecía muy oriental, pero no importaba, el mantener a mi hijo era la cosa más importante que el miedo a un restaurante de mala muerte se podía ver como una sombra pasaba atrás dela ventana caminando de un lado a otro con algo en las manos que debía de ser una escoba o un trapeador, luego desapareció, di unos pasos hacia la puerta, para saber si alguien podría ayudarme, pero la persona se había ido.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llego mi inspiración pero escribiré lo demás en unos cuantos días no se olviden de dejarme reviews y de hacerme sugerencias, tomatazos aplausos o lo que se les de su gana.

PD: Creo que después tendrá un poco de lemon.


	2. Miedo

Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que este capitulo quedo muy corto (NO ME MATEN!) pero es que la inspiración me es escasa cuando es temporada de exámenes, pero les prometo que les compensare en el siguiente capitulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme en medio de las clases.

Armándose de valor Scarlet se introdujo en el establecimiento, empujando la pequeña puerta y haciendo sonar una campana, se asomó para ver si alguien podía ayudarla, pero al no ver a nadie se dio por vencida (demasiado pronto)y dio media vuelta de regreso a la calle, pero una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina, la detuvo a la mitad "¡Tobi, te he dicho que el jabón de manos no es para jugar, es para los clientes, sabes lo caro que cuesta!" , se escuchaba bastante enojada, y hubiera salido corriendo si no fuera porque un chico que portaba una máscara anaranjada que solo dejaba ver un ojo, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella y se ocultó detrás de su cuerpo como un niño de cinco años.

-hiii, por favor onne san no deje que konan-chan encuentre a Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico- suplico y luego pego su cara a la espalda de ella sin dejar de abrazarla, Scarlet quedó dudosa en cuanto al chico, pero se disipo en cuanto vio a una chica entre veinte o veinticinco años de cabello azul turquesa, piel blanquecina, pircings en el labio, rasgos finos y unos hermosos ojos amarillos que reflejaban en ese momento un enojo dirigido al chico, vestía un corsé y pantalones estilo gótico/punk. Seguramente era la sombra que vio pasar desde afuera del establecimiento.

La mujer miraba en todas direcciones del lugar hasta encontrarse con la adolescente de cabello blanco y piel pálida y a un Tobi asustadizo y temblando detrás de esta, así que movida más por la curiosidad que por el desastre que provoco el chico, camino lentamente hacia la chica hasta tenerla de frente.

-hola, lo lamento, aun no abrimos, ¿puedes regresar en una media hora?- dijo de una manera que a Scarlet le recordó a su madre cuando le hablaba de pequeña. La peliazul dirigió una sonrisa simpática. –Pero…- haciendo un sonido con la garganta, hizo que Tobi comenzara a temblar de nuevo -voy a contar hasta tres y quiero que Tobi recoja el desorden que hizo o Konan va a llamar a Pein, uno…- No termino de decir el primer número cuando el chico de la máscara huía despavorido a la cocina y llegando al fondo de esta se escuchó que gritaba: ¡NO REGAÑEN A TOBI, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! A lo que Konan da un suspiro y de nuevo dirige su mirada a la peliblanca que contenía una pequeña risita, pero rápidamente recobra la compostura temiendo las reprimendas.

Scarlet tomo un poco de aliento y tratando de no demostrar debilidad, decidió ir por el empleo que necesitaba, recordó una frase que su madre acostumbraba a repetir cuando se ponía nerviosa "Tu ya tienes el no, pero tú vas por el sí".

-Disculpe, vengo por el anuncio de se solicita empleado- dijo conteniendo la respiración y esperando la treceava negativa del día "vaya, tendría que ser un record personal" pensó.

Konan la miraba con una ceja levantada, parecía extrañada de la pregunta de la chica.


	3. Rechazo

Hola de nuevo, aqui actualizando mi primera historia, lamento en serio no haberlo hecho antes pero en serio he estado corta de tiempo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las cosas locas que escribo y muchas gracias por sus reviews que me levantan los animos en esta temporada de calificaciones. n_n

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

La pregunta de Scarlet había provocado que ambas se quedaran en un silencio incomodo, solo se podían escuchar el sonido de trastes de metal chocando en la cocina provocados por Tobi. La mayor rompió el silencio con un suspiro y bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lo siento, precisamente ayer acababan de ocupar el puesto- contesto con un tono de vergüenza y mirando a la chica parada frente a ella.

Scarlet por su parte ya estaba preparada mentalmente para esa negativa, así que dando una ligera sonrisa, dio las gracias y se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida. Tomo la manija con fuerza y estaba girándola cuando la voz de Konan la detuvo.

-¿cuantas veces van en el día que no te aceptan?- pregunto

-¿perdón?

- Es que ya es un poco tarde y lo digo por experiencia, ¿cuantas veces te han rechazado hoy?

La peliblanca sonrió de lado y miro hacia la salida, continuando con su labor de abrir la puerta, no sin antes decirle a la mayor en un suspiro

-con esta, van trece- y dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta y haciendo sonar la campanilla en el interior. Mientras Konan la veía alejarse con una sonrisa, se escuchó un gran estruendo desde la cocina parecido al de vidrios romperse, y solo se escuchó otro suspiro cansado.

* * *

Caminando de regreso a su hotel de mala muerte en el que se había hospedado, se tomó su tiempo en recorrer las calles con apenas unos pocos copos de nieve, comio un pollo asado en una tienda en el camino mientras veía a la gente que pasaba por su lado y en especial a una pareja delante de ella con su hijo de unos tres años en sus brazos, todos se veían tan felices sonriendo y se preguntó por primera vez, si en verdad eso estaba destinado para ella, desde que ella recordaba, nunca se había visto a sí misma con una familia, de hecho cuando le preguntaban en la escuela que quería ser de grande, ella nunca daba una respuesta creyente, siempre contestaba, lo primero que se le ocurría, pero la verdad era que en su mente solo pensaba en la imagen de ella misma tirada en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano y mirando la televisión con aburrimiento. Tal vez era porque no tenía una meta en específico o porque pensaba que no valía la pena, pero sea cual sea el caso, las cosas cambiaron con la llegada de él bebe y ella tendría que adaptarse o morir.

A una cuadra de su destino, noto una pequeña tienda de artículos góticos, cosa que la hizo sonreír, pero en particular una bufanda (que bien podría haber servido como cobija por su tamaño) de color rojo con detalles de cuervos y plumas color negro, formando un mosaico hipnotizante, por instinto toco el vidrio de la tienda, imaginando lo lindo que se vería en ella. Pero volviendo a la realidad dio un paso atrás sin apartar la vista de la bufanda gigante y se encamino de nuevo al hotel.

Viéndolo desde afuera parecía más grande de lo que era y se dio cuenta de detalles que no había visto desde su llegada, como su nombre "Sunagakure", sonaba igual que ese último restaurante al que fue a conseguir empleo, pero se deshizo de esa idea al pensar que solo era una coincidencia, entro despacio a la entrada cual ninja para no despertar a un drogadicto con pinta de delincuente durmiendo plácidamente en la entrada, ya por fin adentro soltó un suspiro de alivio y fue a la recepción para pedir su llave a la empleada, toco la campana del escritorio dos veces, pero preferiría subir por la ventana a su cuarto, antes que ver de nuevo a esa horrible mujer con aliento de alcohol y cigarro, de pronto la puerta del fondo del cubículo se abrió y parecía que el destino estaba a su favor ya que se había llevado una sorpresa en no ver a la vieja, sino a una chica un poco más grande que ella, de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas, ojos jade y de buena complexión, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes azul.

-ya escuche ya escuche- dijo mientras se estiraba un brazo

Scarlet por su parte se quedó boquiabierta por el cambio de personal tan radical, cosa que la rubia noto, pero sin darle importancia se sentó en una silla y tomando una pluma de su lado empezó a hablar con la menor.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Solo vengo por mi llave- dijo secamente

La rubia se giró sobre su silla hacia un mueble con todas las llaves.

-¿habitación?

-104-

Tomo las llaves correspondientes y se las dio a la peliblanca

-gracias-

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa y con su silla se deslizo hasta el mueble más cercano buscando un aperitivo abandonado, pero Scarlet no pudo evitar la tentación y antes de irse se dirigió a la chica de la recepción

-¿disculpa, por qué no está la vieja de antes?

-hum, la verdad es que la despedimos, esta mañana la arrestaron porque era sospechosa de distribución de droga y eso en un hotel es mala publicidad- contesto sarcástica y guiñándole un ojo - por cierto soy Temari, un placer- dijo tendiéndole la mano, ambas se dieron un apretón y se fueron a sus asuntos, hasta que Scarlet razono la explicación de antes _"la despedimos"_, volviendo al escritorio busco a la chica con la mirada y al hallarla le hizo la misma pregunta que había pasado por su mente.

-Sí, eso dije, mis hermanos y yo nos hacemos cargo del hotel desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, pero nos va bien y a parte de los drogadictos y alcohólicos no hay nada más de que preocuparse-

Ya despejada su duda se fue tranquila a el cuarto llegando a esa acabada puerta, cuidando los alrededores se introdujo en el cuarto y se vio aliviada al ver todas sus cosas en orden, apenas eran las tres de la tarde pero estaba agotada, después de recorrer todas las calles en busca de un empleo, y la comida de antes no había sido de mucha ayuda, así que poniendo todas las precauciones en puertas y ventanas antes, se dispuso a dormir en su cama y recuperar energías para seguir más tarde.

* * *

Hasta qui llegaron mis manos y si, voy a poner a más personajes en cuanto organize mis ideas y avance la historia, no olviden dejar reviews, se aceptan sujerencias, quejas y recetas de postres. Nos vemos ciao ciao n_n :3


	4. Desconfianza

Hola minna-san!, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada en casa hacendo los deberes y bueno, hasta ahora tengo momentos de paz, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo.

Deefth: te agradesco tu apoyo y los reviews, por cierto si me fue bien en los examenes ¡arigato!

Inviernosinluna: como dije lo prometido es deuda ahora intente hacerlo más largo espero no fallarte, pero ten un poco de compasion T_T, con Lal sama entrenandome me es dificil sobrevivir el dia a dia XD.

Les dejo con el capitulo y les recomiendo no leerlo si estan comiendo un pan tostad (en serio o se van a ahogar) (lo digo por experiencia)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece bla... bla... bla... es de Kishimoto bla... bla... Tv tokio es un maldito bla... bla... digan no al narusaku bla...bla...

* * *

-¡Maldito bastardo! -sonido de un golpe

-¡cállate infeliz!-un cristal rompiéndose contra la pared.

Todo tipo de golpes e insultos de los que había escuchado en toda su vida, se oyeron en diferentes idiomas, tonos y volumen en menos de una hora, que era lo más o menos que llevaba despierta, "supongo que me acostumbrare" se dijo a sí misma, pero no estaba en sus planes en quedarse para siempre en ese lugar, el hotel a pesar de ser tan "humilde", no dejaba de ser un hotel, tenía que pagar por ello, y el dinero no era eterno, tenía que encontrar un trabajo para al menos sobrevivir con lo básico, además de que debía de darse prisa por la preocupación del bebe en camino, necesitaba una mejor alimentación que ramen instantáneo de hace unas horas.

Se levantó de la cama rascándose los ojos y luego miro hacia la pequeña ventana circular que estaba en la pared, todavía era de noche, probablemente la una de la mañana, su estómago gruño y se llevó una mano para sobarlo, se giró para tomar un poco del dinero debajo del colchón, sus llaves y salió de su cuarto para comprar un poco de comida decente.

Bajo por las escaleras sin hacer ruido y fue a la recepción para dejar encargada sus pertenencias con Temari, parecía que había llegado en buen momento ya que la rubia se encontraba jugando solitario en la computadora (y eso solo pasa cuando se corta la conexión a internet) la ojijade levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la peliblanca.

-Hola, buenas, ¿ya tan temprano estas despierta?

-Hablas en serio, con esa pareja de alcohólicos de al lado, uno podría pensar que esta un concierto de Skillet por la noche- respondió con sarcasmo.

La rubia solo sonrió mientras le guardaba la llave.

-por cierto, me dio curiosidad saber… ¿por qué tu cabello es blanco?, digo no es nada personal es solo que es un toque un tanto diferente- pregunto Temari.

-Um ¿esto?- señalo su cabello- en realidad es porque desde que tenía trece años me obsesione por los tintes, en especial los colores como el violeta, anaranjado, rojo, amarillo, verde… y de tanto ponérmelos se me descoloro, pero así me gusto y desde ese entonces siempre me lo pinto de planco- decía mientras sostenía un mechón, se mostraba orgullosa de lo que decía en su tono de voz.

-Oye, por cierto ¿a dónde vas a estas horas?, no sales de tu cuarto en todo el día y de pronto a las dos de la mañana te levantas y sales apresurada a la calle!?- dijo poniéndose las manos a la cintura dando la sensación de una madre regañando a su hija.

Un hombre ya ebrio se levantó del piso por el grito de la rubia pero rápidamente recobro el sueño.

-En realidad voy a la tienda, a comprar algo de comida porque desde que llegue he comido solo ramen instantáneo- dijo avergonzada y rascándose la nuca.

La mayor soltó un suspiro al estilo "dame paciencia señor", y se dirigió al teléfono que tenía a un lado marcando a un número que sabía de memoria, mientras le daba a la chica una señal de que esperara con la mano. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que contesto alguien de la otra línea y por el tono de voz que alcanzo a oír Scarlet era un hombre de quien se trataba.

-Hola, soy yo, si, si sé qué hora es, pero por eso te llamo, necesito que cuides el hotel y quiero ver tu trasero en esta silla en tres minutos exactos, me importa un comino si tenías un sueño húmedo con Matsuri, te quiero aquí en este momento - dicho esto último con un aura asesina, colgó el teléfono dándole un fuerte golpe que hizo que temblara el escritorio frente a ella.

La verdad es que hasta Scarlet se quedó quieta al escuchar el lenguaje de la chica que hace unos segundos parecía su ángel de la guarda.

-vamos, iré contigo, no dejare que una niña vague sola a estas horas y mucho menos sino ha comido, solo deja que venga mi hermano menor a cuidar el lugar e inmediatamente nos vamos

-¿Viven juntos?- pregunto sorprendida

-si, al lado del hotel en un departamento en la planta baja, soy la mayor por lo que yo me hago cargo del hotel mientras estudian, pero a veces se pasan de listos y me dejan toda la noche-

Se abrieron las puertas de la entrada del hotel dejando pasar a un muchacho no mayor que Scarlet, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos jade y piel blanca, con un extraño tatuaje en la frente con el signo "amor", vestía unos vaqueros deslavados y una camisa blanca que seguramente utilizaba de pijama.

-Si temari, ¿qué es lo que querías?- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo

- que cuidaras por el resto de la noche, tengo que comprar comida y esta chica me va a acompañar, además de que creo que me tomare mi descanso, y no te preocupes con tu cara de ahora no creo que nadie te moleste mientras estas allí- señalando el lugar con el dedo.

Tomo el brazo de la chica para salir del lugar mientras que la peliblanca quedaba con una expresión de "póker face".

Casi llevándola a rastras por un callejón de uno de los costados del hotel, llegaron a un estacionamiento que se podría comparar con un basurero con todas las bolsas que se acumulaban en una esquina, la rubia la guio por la obscuridad hasta toparse con un auto spark de color rojo, la rubia desactivo la alarma y subió como si nada mientras la menos se debatía entre subir o no a el auto de una desconocida, Temari le hizo una seña para ver si había un problema -"estoy embarazada en que otros problemas podría meterme"- pensó para sí misma, le dirigió una sonrisa y subió a el asiento del copiloto.

-oye, sé que es un poco tarde para preguntar, pero ¿que no hay un mercado aquí en la esquina?

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión, para luego hacer la cabeza para atrás sin dejar de apartar su mirada.

-No compraremos comida en ese mini mercado, ya lo veras, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, tendrás tanto de donde elegir que planearas tu comida por las siguientes dos semanas-

Scarlet miro el reloj frente a ella 5:36, se preguntó si no sería un poco extremo el llegar a esa hora, pero prefirió guardar silencio para no interrumpir al piloto.

Los primeros cinco minutos fueron un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos decía nada ni se volteaba a ver, la peliblanca tomo la palabra con el tema que la tenía angustiada desde que llego y que no le había dicho a nadie en todo ese tiempo.

-estoy embarazada- dijo mirando hacia el frente y con una voz monótona como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-lo sé- fue su simple respuesta.

Giro la cabeza para ver la expresión de la mayor, no había sorpresa o enojo o de ambos, soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-qué alivio, en verdad creía que iba a ser algo mucho peor- dijo mientras paraba el auto en cuanto se puso la señal en rojo.

Ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes expresiones, una con absoluta sorpresa y la otra con absoluta paz.

-Sí, la verdad es que hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo que digo, o el cómo reacciono, pero uno no está en un hotel de mala muerte toda su vida y no aprende una o dos cosas de vez en cuando- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando toco el verde en el semáforo.

El sol comenzaba a dar un poco de luz por entre las calles, dando un poco de calor a las casas y a la gente que iba caminando desde temprano para abrir sus negocios o ir hacia el trabajo.

-En el hotel como sabes no hay mucha variedad de donde escoger, siempre hay drogadictos, alcohólicos, prostitutas y uno que otro hombre divorciado a punto de suicidarse, y déjame decirte que he visto chicas de tu edad y es siempre la misma historia, así que no es sorpresa que eso también te pasara a ti- mantenía la vista fija en el camino mientras la menor intentaba leer su rostro- pero que bueno que al menos te preocupas por él bebe.

Ambas se sumieron en el mismo silencio de hace rato, pero a decir verdad, no les parecía incómodo.

El auto comenzaba a alejarse del centro de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la carretera que se encontraba despejada a esa hora, al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba, no pudo resistir y se dirigió a la rubia con un tono de impaciencia.

-¡Oye! me estas asustando, ¿a dónde dices que vamos?- dijo casi gritándole como una niña de cinco años.

- Tú solo tendrás que confiar en mí

-Momento, la primera regla cuando huyes de casa y estás embarazada es que no debes de confiar en nadie

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Tú me trajiste aquí

-Hum… ¡touche!- decia tranquilamente, "se notaba que no tenia ningun remordimiento".

La peliblanca se sentía como si de verdad estuviera hablando con su madre solo que más joven, la verdad es que no parecía mala persona, pero no debía de fiarse al 100%, había que mantener cierta distancia entre las personas como normalmente lo hacía antes de huir de casa.

En la escuela siempre se mantenía sola, no porque no quisiera, sino porque le gustaba apreciar las cosas a su manera, cuando estas con alguien tienes que dedicarle tiempo para escucharle hablarle y conocerse, pero en cambio a ella le gustaba apreciar el entorno, el paisaje, la naturaleza, cosas tan sencillas que pasaban desapercibidas para los demás, ella los admiraba, esa era la razón de que se inscribiera a el club de dibujo de la escuela, se pasaba horas y horas en el club plasmando todo tipo de objetos y seres en cuadernos que abarcaban toda su mochila, había ocasiones en las que llegaba tarde a casa todo por quedarse dibujando la luna desde la azotea de la escuela, esos pequeños momentos de paz, donde podía oler la briza de la noche, el viento soplando en su cara, eran los que más disfrutaba.

No sintio en que momento se quedo dormida, tampoco cuando paro el auto, ella solo abrio sus ojos despues de que un rayo de luz le cubriera la cara y el paisaje que contemplo era muy diferente al que vio cuando se quedo dormida...

* * *

Si ya se que me estoy tardando en poner a los Akatsuki, pero es que debo de encontrar el momento indicado para hacerlo, porfavor no me maten! T_T, les prometo que para la proxima ahora si saldran, dejen reviews que saben que son mis musas junto con la musica, se aceptan sujerencias, quejas y recetas de malteadas o postres, nos leemos! bye :3


End file.
